otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hacked
Kit leads the Odarite out of the tavern and through the central cavern into the commercial sector. There, she threads her way expertly through the changing shifts of Ungstiri and visitors toward one particular edge - where the shops begin to grow cramped and sullen, dark with grime and neglect. Undeterred, she heads toward one particular door which advertises with garish signs private consoles and connections for use by tourists. The Odarite skitters after the woman, leaning forward enough to appear hunched. Every now and again his head flicks back and forth, trying to get a feel for his surroundings. Upon seeing the sign, the Odarite clicks softly. "Is the an optimal location?" he wonders aloud, though only enough for Kit to be able to hear. Holographic images spiraling in the air above a bank of consoles read as follows: "END IS NIGH!" "BUGS IN BED WITH BOTS?" "CARNIVAL SHIP SAFE HAVEN!" Kit does not bother responding verbally, simply letting her actions speak for themselves as she pushes through the door. Neither she nor the proprietor - hunched in his corner with only the occasional blink at the holovid he watches to show that he is a living being rather than a mannequin - even glance toward the other as she heads toward the back. Individual booths have, indeed, been set up inside the shop, low-lit and dingy - she selects one out of direct sight from entering customers and owner before pulling her own equipment from her satchel and quickly pushing aside the decrepit console to hook up her own tablets. "I will send relevant results to this screen once I am in," she says as she nudges a datapad across the small table toward the Odarite. "You will have to let me know if you see anything worth diving after." The proprietor may not glance at *Kit*, but the alien skittering of an Odarite in his shop does get the Ungstiri man's attention. Few things get the ire of a proper Ungstiri like selling out the common man to a faceless behemoth. He doesn't say anything for now, though. Instead, he just reaches for something under his desktop and resumes his study of the holomonitor before him. Akk'kkkr'kkrik's head bobs up and down stomach-churningly fast in an acceptably close approximation of a nod. "Very well," the alien replies as he looks for someplace to make himself comfortable for the duration. His antennae then lower as he glances back towards the proprietor, no stranger to violence or mistrust. "It would be most profitable not to linger here longer than necessary." "No fear of my lingering any longer than absolutely necessary," Kit assures dryly, her fingers swift and sure as she sets up the physical linkages and then begins working on the software ones. "I have prepared as many shortcuts as I can, but it will still take me a few moments to put the tools into place. Keep an eye on the owner for me, please," she notes absently as she works. Kit is able to link from the Ungstiri computer to the Odarite Merchant Guild network, but should be unsurprised to find that the system is protected by a formidable firewall, encrypted first in the Odarite language and then through a random numeric cipher. "I do not intend to add to your worries, but there is little I can do if the owner decides to pull a pistol on me. Assuming that is his intention," Akk replies in a faintly buzzing tone, mandibles clacking softly in a mildly perturbed manner. "But, as I said, without risk there is no profit, yes?" It's not as though he expects an answer, looking between the datapad and proprietor, though mostly at the datapad. "Just remember to duck," Kit responds, but the words come in a near monotone as she watches the rapid scroll of information across the windows she has set up. When she bothers to type, it is with rapid urgency, issuing commands barely glimpsed before they are swallowed by the results, but in between she is quiet and still as she waits for pre-loaded tools to work for her at a speed only bare electrons and photons can accomplish. Huzzah! Kit has managed to link to the OMG network, penetrated the firewall, and connected to the main login screen. However, it's in a language she cannot understand. "Thank you," the Odarite replies. Is that perhaps sarcasm? He pauses a moment, then looks down at the datapad. "They desire a merchant user ID and daily passcode. I cannot provide it, but perhaps you can pierce it. I hope your software is good. I am most impressed you are this far." "I suggest you wait until I actually manage to get a hold of something interesting," Kit responds, just as deadpan, her fingers moving as soon as he translates the portal's request to load and execute the tools for slipping through. After some effort, Kit is able to program a cryptographic program that finds a basic level user - an Odarite named Vltkzx - and links her to the system access page. Again, however, the language for the menu is in the alien language. "You are in as a junior member. Your name is Vltkz." the Odarite buzzes, taking a moment to show Kit how to spell the name on his datapad, just in case. "You can access only daily information that is purged once new information is loaded. There is also some information about his experience and personal information, if you desire such." Akk pauses, then clacks. "You might want to find a new log in if you want something detail, though my understand of these procedures is limited at best." Kit does not answer immediately, her gaze lifting from the screens for a moment as she maps an alternative path within her mind before she is quickly pursuing it in reality. "We are already in - it would be easier to see where we can go from here first than finding another path altogether..." The screen flashes crimson three times before data in the Odarite language starts scrolling down the screen in soothing light blue symbols. "I would advise we leave now, quickly, and before they noticed. We are being traced," Akk notes quietly and hurriedly. Kit is already moving as soon as she sees the unexpected response, though she waits the split second for her companion's confirmation before she unceremoniously yanks the cords from her equipment, eschewing more graceful withdrawals and shut downs as she shoves the electronics back into her satchel and loops it across her chest. "Let's go," she states tersely as she stands, voice edged with irritation at the lost opportunity. A sliding door of a neighboring booth crunches faintly as it opens, pushed along by the hand of the man who soon steps out of it to intercept Kit and Akk - a rather tall fellow with crew-cut salt and pepper hair (mostly salt). He wears an expensive-looking gray silk suit. A silver pin shaped like a human hand is affixed to his lapel. "What's the rush?" he inquires with a smirk. Akk'kkkr'kkrik moves to follow Kit, then stops as the man appears. The hand lapel pin doesn't go without notice. The insectoid flanks Kit, staring blankly at the man and trying to seem as unassuming and non-threatening as possible. Kit pauses as well, taken aback at first by the rapidity of the interception, but then caught instead by the man himself as recognition sinks in. "You know shuttles these days; they leave you behind if you're not already waiting at the boarding ramp at least half an hour before final call," she answers flatly. "I would hate to have my credits wasted...pardon my brevity," she says as she makes a cautious move to go around him to the exit. The human reaches out a hand, resting it on Kit's shoulder. "Stick around," he says, voice going gravelly and grim. "The Odarites won't be here for a few hours." He nods toward Akk. "The cockroach can still be useful." The smirk broadens into a smile. "So, have a seat and plug back in. You help me; I'll help you." Akk'kkkr'kkrik's antennae lower, and his wings shuffle. It's obvious that the Odarite is far from comfortable. "It is most unprofitable to insult those you wish to use. You may find them to be unwilling." He crosses two sets of arms, then tilts his head like a curious dog. "Do you bring business?" Kit isn't quite able to suppress the flinch that arises at his touch; a hard, narrowed gaze snapping toward the man while her far hand is already reaching for the knife stowed at the small of her back. But as she absorbs his words, she remains poised, leaving the weapon sheathed as she adds to the Odarite's question, tone short with wariness, "What sort of help are you looking for?" "If I was worrying about insulting anyone, bugboy, it'd be the cockroaches," Neidermeyer deadpans to Akk. Then he looks back to Kit. "You secure me a spot on the Orphic. I'll give you that trade minister's fuckin' user ID and password. Spends so much of his time drunk on Odari Red these days that he doesn't even pay attention for electronic surveillance in his quarters." "No profit, no help, human," Akk'kkkr'kkrik replies irritably. "And your choices here are limited." Surprise flits through Kit's face, and her eyes flick toward Akk before switching back to Neidermeyer. "That certain that civilization is going to end a second time? What do you know of all this?" she asks, though she is already reluctantly taking her hand from the knife, shifting her balance to instead reach for her data tablets. "Civilization is fucked," Neidermeyer answers, ignoring Akk for the moment. "It's a train gone off the fuckin' tracks and into the weeds. All that's left is the posturing and the pretty, pretty light shows. I don't know what use you'll get out of poking around Zrt'kfr's old love letters and what-not, but I have plans to see beyond the 22nd. The Orphic's docked just outside this rock. Get in, make sure I've got a spot in the lifeboat, and then get out. Easy as pie." Akk'kkkr'kkrik gnashes his mandibles together as hard as physically possible, making a sudden, loud noise. He then grates the mandibles, producing something that is unpleasant to human ears. "I think neither of us are the type to repeat ourselves, yes? Answer my question, or I leave. Or perhaps you are literate in K'kr'frr." Kit's jaw tightens even as her lips stretch in a mirthless smile. "There are a handful of other beings I would rather have on that ship than you, but I suppose if we manage to find something that helps us put the toys down, the entire issue will become moot." She winces at the Odarite's grating, pressing a hand to her ear with a grimace while she sits down again. "I suggest you respond in good faith," she notes to the man as she begins hooking up her equipment again, "he *is* necessary for my efforts. I want the login first - once I get what I can, then I will guarantee your seat on the Orphic." "First of all," Neidermeyer says, turning his attention to the Odarite. "You might want to pipe down, Nancy. You're the wrong alien to be making a lot of loud noise and posturing on *this* rock. Yes, you could leave, but then you'd have to get past my friends who are waiting outside with *their* friends, who got wind that there's a fuckin' genuine Odarite here in River City and wouldn't it be fun to give that shell a shellackin'? So, if you want to know how you profit: You fuckin' live to see another goddamned day." His gaze shifts to Kit. "Log in to the Orphic and set me up, goddammit, or you can kiss both your asses goodbye." "That is then, this is now. How badly do you want your seat? My shell has no value," the Odarite responds with an amused clack. "So, how are you going to make this actually profitable to me beyond threats?" "I thought you said we have hours until the guild catches up, so what's the rush?" Kit echoes Neidermeyer's earlier words sardonically as she begins to set up the remote connections again. "I'm your guaranteed ticket onto the Orphic, and all it would take is a little patience on your part. A good deal, I would say. Give me the login. I need to verify first that it is valid and leads us to the right place." "We don't *need* a motherfuckin' bug for this job," Neidermeyer snarls at Akk. "A dime-store PDA with a piece of shit translator would be more reliable. Sure as fuck wouldn't make up its own answers and try to fool the fuckin' fleshies, right?" He looks to Kit as she starts to set up. "You dick me over and you're dead. Simple as that." He then reaches into his pocket and takes out a thumb-sized data tube. He sets the drive on the table next to Kit's gear. "You have one?" the Odarite asks curiously. "I do not have many years left anyway - death is something I have had to accept as inevitably near," Kit returns calmly, finishing the last of the electronic transactions before reaching for the tube and inserting it into the proper port, accessing its contents. "I do. I wanted an Odarite for efficiency. I would have verified everything later anyway, to ensure that you were accurate in your translations when time was not so pressing." "Girl's not as dumb as the bug looks," Neidermeyer notes. "Good." He chuckles. Akk'kkkr'kkrik silently moves to back to the same position as before, crouching down by where the datapad was, and most likely will be. "Then let us begin anew." Kit is just as happy to get on with things, quickly returning to her original point and using the encrypted key stored on the data tube to log into the system. "The login is good," she notes to the Odarite just before it is accepted and the screen shifts. "Do not bother with finesse; if there is something of even remote relevance or interest, point it out. I will sort through it later when we are off the rock." Neidermeyer just crosses his arms and watches the data dance on the screen. Means nothing much to him. Akk'kkkr'kkrik takes advantage of his low crouching position, using his powerful hindlegs to propel himself towards Neidermeyer. His four claws scythe towards the soft flesh of the human's neck. The spreading of wings, and their beating, adds a little extra force and sends the Odarite's cloak fluttering back. The Odarite's claws sever the throat of the surprised Neidermeyer, whose head goes toppling off his shoulders - someone observant might notice the barcode printed on the back of his bloodied neck. The lifeless corpse thumps against a booth partition and starts sliding to the floor. Before it hits the ground, though, the proprietor is up from his console, a pulse pistol aimed at Akk. "KILL THE BUG!" he shouts. It's about this time the crowd starts pouring in from outside to see that an Odarite has murdered a human in cold blood - among the least politically correct things to do in the current climate. The people coming in are armed with clubs, cudgels, knives, and guns. As the blood streaks down the screen and the crowd starts coming in, Kit notices a back door - some kind of access hatch leading to a utility tunnel, perhaps. Kit's eyes flash up as the Odarite moves, an instant's surprise lost to pure fury as she hisses, "Fool!" before she snatches the data tube from its place before abandoning everything. "He's not even the right one...you'd better take the shots aimed for my back for the trouble you've caused. Now move!" she snarls, darting for that tantalizing hope to freedom while trying to keep her head below the level of the partition walls for as long as she can. Akk'kkkr'kkrik turns towards Kit. "You have what you need. Follow SOFTSOIL with your translation program. If I survive, I will contact you for payment." Wings buzzing to enhance the size of a target he provides, he looks around then moves towards the access hatch. Hopefully, the added bulk of the wings helps to obscure Kit as a target, allowing her to enter the hatch first. As Kit and the Odarite flee for the hatch, the proprietor and the angry mob open fire. It's a small hole-in-the-wall, though, with little nooks and crannies that do a good job of absorbing most of the shots - and pursuit is only possible in rough single file. Even then, the few that try to give chase end up slipping and falling on the growing puddle of blood surrounding the corpse of the Neidermeyer clone. A couple of shots do clear all obstacles and come close to striking Akk in the back, but he manages to dodge them. Kit's head tilts sharply at the Odarite's words, but she does not waste the time to acknowledge them any more than that. Focusing her attention entirely on reaching her goal, she tears back the hatch as soon as she reaches it, diving in when she has clear access. Akk'kkkr'kkrik closes the hatch behind him as he exits, attempting to lock it or obstruct it if possible. "I will head to Odari, if I can get on a shuttle before there is a notice. Wkire thek mkoney tko mky accountk," he buzzes, accent slipping into his normally manicured language. "Wke oukght tko keepk mkovingk." Shortly after Akk swivels the lock into place on the hatch, a muffled voice can be heard over the public address system: "An Odarite assassin has murdered a human in the commercial sector! Assassin is traveling with a humanoid accomplice, female. Suspects considered armed and dangerous! The Citizens Committee has authorized deadly force." "I am of a mind to trim your antennae by a good foot or two rather than pay you, but I will argue over your supposed 'contributions' to this endeavor later, when I have put several light years between me and that mob you incited," Kit bites out with a glare toward the Odarite before she is hurrying further down the tunnel, searching for the best way out that could double back behind the group and head for the spaceport. The utility passage proceeds about sixty feet before it starts curving left and descending at a gentle slope. Akk'kkkr'kkrik shrugs, seemingly ambivalent. He takes off at a run down the corridor. "Separate from me, or turn yourself in. Make up a story, you should be able to escape without issue," he says in parting. With little choice as to where to go, Kit can only trot down the apparent path, though she keeps an eye out for new entryways. "Oh, believe me, I will be taking a separate path as soon as it is presented." As to his assessment of her ability to escape without issue, she bites back another scathing remark, pulling off her outter shirt as she jogs and stuffing it away in her bag while she pulls up the hood of the inner garment, hoping that at least a quick superficial change in clothing can stave off casual notice when she finally emerges into populated areas again. As Akk leads the way down the dimly lit passage, he can make out a trio of bulky men in expensive gray silk suits, salt-and-pepper crewcuts, and silver lapel pins shaped like human hands. All of them are aiming flechette pistols at the Odarite. "What did I say about dicking me over?" Akk'kkkr'kkrik seems to have little choice at the moment. He spreads his wings as far as they'll go, trying to reduce their ability to aim at him - though in the process most likely sacrificing them to the flechettes. WIth no real options, the Odarite charges with a bounding leap towards the leftmost clone in what will probably be his death. Kit freezes, a split second wasted on absorbing the confounding sight of three Neidermeyers confronting them before she tries desperately to turn aside and present as small a target as possible in the confined space of the tunnel. "The Orphic!" she cries in a last ditch attempt to remind them that they still have a use for her. The Neidermeyers are too busy shooting Akk, filling the corridor with a vicious cloud of flechettes that rip through the Odarite's wings and punch holes through the chitinous shell, creating new and equally dangerous bits of shrapnel and black goo that whistle through the air toward Kit, tearing into her clothes and skin. The Odarite is dead and Kit is close to it, losing a great deal of blood as she lies on the ground in the shadowy tunnel somewhere below the locked hatch. It's lucky for the Neidermeyers that flechettes spit a hail of firepower, for the sheer numbers allow Newton's laws to keep the Odarite's body from careening into them. Like many before him, and probably many after, Akk is left a pile of goo and chitin on the floor. Kit only has time to turn her head aside, eyes squeezed shut in resigned anticipation before the hailstorm of shrapnel reaches her. The impact tosses her back, breath leaving her in a bloody gasp as she hits the rough floor, sprawled in an ungainly pile of slashed limbs while she struggles to hold onto the shreds of her consciousness, knowing that if she lets go now, she would not have a chance to regain it. One of the Neidermeyers walks over and gives the dying girl a nudge with a bloodied black leather shoe. He takes out a commlink and speaks into it: "The bug's dead. The girl's in bad shape, but she's alive. I'll unlock the hatch. Get her to the medical bay. Save her if you can. She's got work to do." With that, he leads his companions uphill toward the exit. category:Classic OtherSpace Logs 5b